


Ohana (in which Charles Lee is a piece of shit)

by heartlesslynx, story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lafayette being amazing, Little John - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pulitzer Prize, Upset John, Writer Alexander Hamilton, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: “Good evening, John Laurens speaking,” John stated automatically. A snicker came from the other end of the line, but it wasn’t warm like he was used to. It was cold and sinister.“I’m very much aware of who I called, John Laurens,” the voice said, tone matching the snicker. John was confused to say the least.“Who is this?” He asked innocently.“Who is this? I’m insulted, Johnny boy. After all the weeks we spent together you don’t remember the sound of my voice?” The person on the other end of the line continued. John’s blood ran cold, placing the voice.





	Ohana (in which Charles Lee is a piece of shit)

John arrived home before anyone else did, having finished up a meeting at his graphic design company and then leaving early. He was glad that his current schedule was consistent enough that he and his partners were able to set a schedule for their lives, such as chores and when they would all eat dinner together, which was nice for the time being. Currently, Lafayette was in Weehawken at some conference or other, since he’d recently been promoted, and Alex was still writing for _The Federalist_. He had recently won the Pulitzer and two other writing awards, one for best article on a political matter, and another on best editorial piece.

When his phone started to ring, he fished it out of his pocket, confused. The clock on the wall read 4:56, far too early for either Lafayette or Alexander to be free at work and call him. The number was blocked, but John didn’t stop to think about it before answering. He pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he set his things down, nudging his shoes off and then taking the phone in hand as he walked to the kitchen.

“Good evening, John Laurens speaking,” John stated automatically. A snicker came from the other end of the line, but it wasn’t warm like he was used to. It was cold and sinister.

“I’m very much aware of who I called, _John Laurens_ ,” the voice said, tone matching the snicker. John was confused to say the least.

“Who is this?” He asked innocently.

“Who is this? I’m insulted, Johnny boy. After all the weeks we spent together you don’t remember the sound of my voice?” The person on the other end of the line continued. John’s blood ran cold, placing the voice.

“What do you want, Lee?” John spat, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could already feel the tension building by just hearing his voice.

“Oh, I think it’s what _you_ want, actually,” Lee said smoothly. “I happen to have some very...revealing photos of your two supposed boyfriends in the library. What happens to those pictures, well, that’s entirely up to you.”

John wasn’t so sure this was authentic. _I know they fool around at the library, but when did Lee even catch that?_ he thought back, not believing him.

“Lee, how in the hell would you have gotten pictures of my boyfriends? You were left to your own devices in Monmouth the last I heard. Some job gone south. Again.”

“Oh, I’ve been back for quite a while. Just needed to gain some, let’s call it leverage before I contacted you again. I know you aren’t all that fond of me, but I can’t imagine why. Those two dolts could never measure up to how good I can be for you. Two wrongs doesn’t make a right, so they say.” A chuckle followed this statement and he sighed before continuing on. “You know, I never really suspected Alex would be so keen to bottom for anyone. Though, seeing the size of Laf’s package, I can’t really say I’m too surprised.”

John worried, hoping that he was lying. “Lee, you were an abusive asshole. No one said otherwise. Even _Seabury_ thought you were a pile of shit.” John spat, “So who in their right mind would believe a liar like you?”

“Someone who is concerned about what might happen to their precious, Pulitzer prize-winning journalist boyfriend if these photos got out. Who knew Alexander Hamilton loved thongs?” Lee said, smirking. He knew he had John now.

John froze. _He knows._ ’ he thought. Lee having any information on him was a problem, but with him having something on his partners? That he couldn’t stand. “What do you want from me?” He choked, the oh so familiar words like fire on his tongue.

“Well, you can either give me one more night of your sweet ass, or I’ll release these photos to every news agency in town. Starting with _The Federalist_. What’s it gonna be, Johnny?” He purred.

“You wouldn’t do that!” John panicked. He knew Lee was an asshole, but he wouldn’t do that. Would he?

“Hell yes I would,” Lee said, voice firm. “You have 48 hours to make your decision and contact me. If you’re even one minute past five in the evening two days from now, I’m sending these photos out. Are we clear?”

John’s heart sank. If Lee had the photos that he said he did, he wouldn’t hesitate. He knew that from experience. “I need time.” He choked out.

“I’m giving you time. 48 hours, or your perfect little bubble is going up in flames,” Lee snarled before hanging up the phone with a smirk on his face.

John stood quiet in the kitchen, his phone held to his ear like a lifeline. The line had gone silent, and he couldn’t bring himself to put it down. “John, calm down, be logical about this,” he told himself, trying not to panic. “We can do this. We just...we go and get some coffee first. Alex is always telling you how it kickstarts his brain.” He was able to put his phone away, his heart still thudding rapidly in his chest. “Just gotta let him know where I’m going. Communication is key.” He pulled the communications pad off of the fridge.

Babygirl,  
Gone to One Note, be back in a while  
John

“That’s good.” he muttered, turning down the hall, grabbing his jacket before heading out the door again.

Two hours later, Alex stumbled in the door to the apartment, setting his keys and briefcase down before grabbing his phone more securely.

“Jefferson, we can talk about it at the writers meeting tomorrow.” Alex said, “And if you call me after hours _again_ I am putting you on sports for the next issue. We clear? Good. See you tomorrow.” He hung up the phone and sighed tiredly, closing his eyes for a brief moment before realizing the apartment was much too quiet. He looked around, noting that John’s shoes, keys and coat were gone. Walking into the kitchen, he spotted a note on the counter, reading over it.

“One Note?” Alex muttered to himself, trying to recall where that was. He finally remembered it was the café across town, the one John always went to when something was bothering him or when he was hurting. He quickly took his phone out, electing to text Laf and see how he should deal with the situation.

To: Laf <3  
Hey, got a sec?

He received a reply almost instantly and sighed in relief. Lafayette would definitely know how to deal with this.

From: Laf <3  
Of course, mon chou. I always have “a sec” for you. What do you need?

To: Laf <3  
It’s about John. He’s gone to One Note, that little coffee place on the upper East side where he goes when he’s upset?

From: Laf <3  
You need to go to him.

Alex blinked, biting his lip and looking at the phone. If John had gone there then chances were that he wanted to be alone.

To: Laf <3  
Would he want that though? I feel like he might not want me to be there.

From: Laf <3  
I think John does want you to be there. But it is your call, mon chou. Trust your gut. Let me know if you need me to come home. I love you.

To: Laf <3  
Okay. I love you too.

Alex debated it for a few moments. On the one hand, he could go to John and risk angering him if he wanted to be alone. On the other hand, he could sit here and agonize over what might have upset him and when John would be home. He walked swiftly to the door, grabbing his keys, putting his shoes on and exiting the apartment. He hopped in the car, starting it quickly and heading to One Note.

When he got there, he saw John through the window, sitting in the corner alone, cup of coffee on the table as he stared out the window. Alex got out of the car, locking it and heading inside. Noting how John’s cup was empty, he got two more coffees from the barista and walked over, taking a seat next to John.

“Hey there,” he said softly, sliding the fresh coffee in front of John and pushing the empty one away. Alex made himself comfortable, shrugging out of his coat and draping it over the back of his chair.

John looked blearily up at Alex. “Oh, what time is it?” he asked, wondering how much time had passed.

“It’s almost seven,” Alex said gently. “Are you okay?” He could see in John’s eyes that he wasn’t, but it was up to John to communicate with him and let him in.

John wasn’t sure what to say. _If I tell him about the pictures, he’ll freak out._ John thought. _But if i keep it from him, it’ll only hurt us in the end._ John wrapped his arms around himself, as if he was holding himself together.

“Charles called me,” he said and Alex’s eyes flashed dangerously. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to hunt the bastard down, but he knew he couldn’t. He could practically hear Laf now: “You need to focus less on yourself and more on John.”

“What did he say?” Alex asked, barely contained rage in his voice. He didn’t know the extent of Lee and John’s relationship, but he knew that it wasn’t good. He knew it had taken a toll on John and how desperate he’d been to get out of it.

“He’s back in town,” John started quietly, “And he wants to get together again.” He had to hide the shudders, the thought making him feel sick. Alex’s eyes narrowed.

“Get together as in a one-night stand, or get together as in permanent? Whichever one it is, John, it’ll be okay.” He didn’t mention that Laf had just been waiting for an excuse to pound this guy into the pavement for having hurt John.

“One night?” John said, “Maybe more?” He felt like crying. “I’m so scared of him, Alex.” Alexander pulled John into his arms, one hand on his back and the other cradling the back of his head. He kissed John’s temple, ignoring anyone who might have been looking.

“I know you’re scared,” Alex said. “But believe me, it’s going to be fine. Laf will be home in two days, and then we can figure out a plan. It’s all going to be okay. We aren’t going to let him take you. You’re ours, Jack, for better or worse.” Alex pulled back just enough to kiss his forehead.

John felt the support from Alex, knowing it was true. But the thought of two days made it all come crashing down again. “Alex.” He said, tears starting to fall down his face, holding up his hands to hide his eyes in shame. Alex gently took John’s hands in his, his slightly bigger ones folding over John’s and holding them gently.

“What is it? You can tell me,” Alex said, squeezing John’s hands lightly and kissing his nose in what he hoped was a comforting way. He had no idea what was going on that was making John so upset, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try to fix it.

“Alex, he wants to ruin this,” John cried, his hands shaking in Alex’s, “Just like everything else. He wants to ruin everything I love again, and again, and he won’t stop Alex, he never stops.” He was full out crying at this point, tears freely falling down his face. Alex shushed him gently, pulling John close so the poor man’s face was tucked into his neck. He guided John’s hands to hold onto his shirt before using one hand to rub his back and the other to run through his hair.

“It’s going to be okay, John, I promise. He may want to ruin it but we aren’t going to let him. Lafayette and I love you so, so much. We aren’t letting you go anywhere. The three of us are a family. We don’t let family go so easily.” He chuckled a little bit. “It’s like Stitch said in that Disney movie you made me watch. Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind.”

John sniffled, “Or forgotten?” He asked. He never wanted to be forgotten by Alex. Or by Laf. He wanted them forever.

“Or forgotten, my love,” Alex said with a smile, squeezing John lightly. “Now do you want to tell me the rest or go home? We can do whatever you like.”

“Home.” John croaked. He didn’t want to talk about such heavy things here. The memories were too close. Alex nodded, downing the rest of his coffee and standing up, gently tugging John with him.

“Okay, home it is. The car is right out front,” Alex soothed, guiding John out of the café and to the car, opening the door for him. When John climbed in, Alex buckled him in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before closing the door and getting in on his own side. He typed a quick message to the Schuyler Sisters group chat, asking them to see if they could find out where Lee was staying and what he was up to.

John spent most of the ride thinking. How to explain all of this, how to even bring it up. _You have to be honest to make this work._ He thought woefully. He didn’t want to worry Laf or Alex, that was his last wish. But he needed to tell them about the photos. Or the prospect of the photos. He couldn’t trust Lee to be telling the truth, but he didn’t want to take a chance. Not with his loves.

Alexander focused on the road, for the most part. Occasionally he’d glance over at John, who seemed lost in his own head. When he was at a red light, he quickly texted Laf to tell him he had John and he needed to come home. He then took one of John’s hands in his as he drove back to the apartment, parking the car in the parking garage and looking over at him. With traffic, the drive had taken almost an hour. It was edging on 8:30.

“Ready to go inside?” He asked, squeezing John’s hand. John blinked rapidly, coming back to himself. 

“Y-yeah.” John said, stumbling over his words. Alex got out of the car and moved to John’s side, opening the door for him.

“Have you eaten?” Alex questioned, unsure if John would’ve thought to do that.

John thought, before shaking his head. He wasn’t sure if he could handle words in that moment. Alex smiled, though John’s movement had caused his heart to break just a little bit.

“Well why don’t we go up, get you in some pajamas, and then we can figure out what we want for dinner?” He asked, wanting to run everything by John to make sure it was what he wanted. With John so distressed, he didn’t want to take any chances.

John nodded, taking Alex’s hand, holding to it like a lifeline. Alex led John up to the apartment, closing the door quietly behind them and helping them both out of their coats and shoes. He then brought John into the bedroom, pulling out his pajama shirt and a pair of sweats.

“Alright, arms up for me?” He asked with a smile, unsure if John was little or not. If he wasn’t, then John would probably just take the pajamas but he had to make sure.

John reacted slowly, raising his hands above his head. Alex smiled a little wider and helped John out of his shirt before sliding the pajama one on. He got John into the rest of his pajamas, thanking John for being so compliant with him, and then sat next to him on the bed, holding him close just as the door opened.

“My darlings? I am home!” Laf called, taking his shoes off and going into the bedroom to see Alex already had control of the situation. He moved to John’s other side, smiling down at him. “Now what has my little one so upset?”

 _They’re so good to me_ he thought, tears starting to fall again. “Thought you weren’t home until tomorrow.” John mumbled, and Alex shook his head.

“No, baby, he came home early. I thought you would want both of us, and I knew Laf wouldn’t mind coming home a little early,” Alex said, and Lafayette nodded.

“This is true. I would much rather be here with my boys than in that awful meeting,” he said, pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek and then another to John’s forehead. “Would you like to tell us what happened or just ignore it for a while?”

 _Ignore it_ John thought, but he knew that wouldn’t help anyone. “Lee called me,” He started, talking very stiffly. “And he wants me back.” Alex tightened his grip on John and Lafayette slid closer, wanting to provide some comfort.

“John doesn’t want to go back to him but he’s also scared of him,” Alex explained, trying to help. Lafayette nods, eyes flickering to Alex for a brief moment.

“Oh, mon chou, we will keep you safe. There is no reason to be scared of him. We have weathered worse storms than this, yes? This is just a...how you say, hole in the road. It will be fine,” he said with a smile.

John couldn’t hold back, curling into Lafayette, sobbing. “He wants to hurt Papi and Daddy.” He cried, “Wants to take you away from me. I don’t want to go away.” Alex’s arms felt empty at the sudden loss of John, but he shifted closer as Lafayette held him close. He then froze at John’s words, making eye contact with Laf over John’s shoulder.

“What do you mean, he wants to hurt Papi and Daddy?” Alex asked, earning a glare from Laf, who was currently whispering sweet things into John’s ear in an attempt to calm him down.

“He says he has photos of Daddy and Papi,” John cried, “Wants to send them out to ruin Papi.” Alex looked up at Laf in horror, moving a hand to John’s back as if it could shield him from what Lee was doing. Lafayette decided to speak first this time.

“Little one, you do not have to tell us now if you do not wish,” Laf soothed. “Perhaps we can discuss it in the morning when you feel well-rested?” John took a shuddering breath, nodding. Alex started to get off the bed, knowing this wasn’t his forte and he should probably just let Lafayette handle it. John looked over to Alex, making a grabbing gesture at him.

“Papi is left out.” He snuffled, grabbing for Alex to join them. Alex cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“Papi, um..Papi isn’t really good at this sort of thing so maybe it would be best if Daddy just took care of you,” Alex said, glancing off towards the door. Lafayette shook his head.

“Non, mon cher. We are a family, yes? It matters not if you aren’t “really good at this sort of thing” because we all love each other. John knows if you make a mistake you didn’t mean it, isn’t that right, little one?” Laf looked back down at John, smiling softly.

“Ohana means family,” John croaks, remembering the conversation from earlier. “Family means nobody gets left behind.” Alex cracked a small smile, moving to sit on the bed just a little ways away from John and Laf.

“Or forgotten,” he said, moving to brush some stray hair away from John’s face. He smiled a little wider. “There, now I can see my favorite little boy.” Laf beamed at Alex. No matter how much he protested that he wasn’t good at this, he was, and it was certainly showing now.

“You’re my favorite Papi, Papi.” John said genuinely, earning a wide smile and kiss on the nose from Alex and a coo from Lafayette.

“Shall we go to the kitchen? I am starved,” Laf said, looking down at John. Alex nodded.

“Probably a good idea. John hasn’t eaten. What would you like for dinner, baby boy?” Alex asked. At that moment, he would’ve driven anywhere to get anything John wanted.

John wasn’t really up for thinking or choosing in that moment. “I don’t know, Papi,” He said honestly. Alex looked to Laf for some help. He didn’t want to make something John didn’t like or want.

“How about some Pokey cheese?” Laf suggested, adjusting his grip on John so it would be easier to lift him. “I know our little one loves Pokey Cheese.” He rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

John nodded, “Pokey cheese is good,” He started, pausing before requesting, “Can we cuddle? Wanna to hear your heartbeat.” Alex practically melted at the request, then smiled as Lafayette gently maneuvered John into his arms.

“You can cuddle with Papi while Daddy makes Pokey cheese,” Laf assured him. “Daddy will be as quick as he can so we can snuggle our precious love.” He dropped a kiss to John’s forehead before standing up and walking out of the room to go and get the food started.

John leaned heavily against Alex, tucking his head by Alex’s chest. He wanted to hear his heartbeat, the calming beat something he associated with comfort. Alex slowly laid back on the bed so John was sort of resting on top of him, ear pressed firmly to his chest. Alex ran a hand up and down John’s back in what he hoped was a soothing manner, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

The two stayed like this, Alex sort of dozing, John calming in stages. John knew they were going to need to talk about all this. But he needed his Papi and his Daddy more than anything in that moment. After a while, Laf came in, precariously carrying three bowls of Pokey cheese. He sat on the bed, setting the bowls down on the bedside table and smiling when Alex didn’t stir.

“How are you feeling?” He asked John, running a gentle hand through his hair. Alex’s hand had long since stilled on his back.

“Papi is sleepy.” John pointed out, cuddling more to Alex’s side. Laf chuckled, scooching a little closer.

“I see that. But I asked how _you_ are feeling, little one,” Laf said gently, not wanting John to think he was upset. Alex stirred slightly but didn’t wake up.

“Don’t know.” John stated, not really sure how to describe his worry. Laf tutted softly, kissing his forehead.

“Shall we wake Papi up and eat some Pokey cheese?” He asked, glancing at Alex, whose mouth was now slightly open and who was breathing deeply. John contemplated for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

“Papi.” John said quietly, shaking him lightly. Alex groaned quietly, brow furrowing as he slowly started to wake up. His eyes opened and he lifted one hand to rub at them, letting out a soft sigh. He smiled lazily when he saw John.

“Daddy made Pokey cheese.” John said sweetly. “Wanna eat, Papi?” Alex nodded, still sort of sleepy. He sat up, cradling John close so he didn’t fall over. Laf let out a snort when he saw Alex’s hair, which had completely flattened in the back.

“Daddy is being mean, don’t you think?” Alex said playfully, looking down at John. Laf raised a hand to his heart in mock offense.

“Daddy, he just has sleepy hair!” John protested, “Don’t make fun of Papi.” Alex nodded in agreement, ignoring the way Laf was grinning.

“Yeah, don’t make fun of Papi,” Alex echoed, tugging John a little closer. Lafayette chuckled and picked up two bowls of macaroni and cheese. The pasta was shaped like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, just like John wanted.

“How about some Pokey cheese as a peace offering?” He asked, extending the bowls towards his two lovers. Alex looked at John.

John grinned goofily, taking the offered bowl. “Pokey’s friends!” he said happily, very pleased. He took the spoon out of the bowl, taking a big spoonful and taking a bite, humming happily. Alex took his own bowl with a softly murmured “thank you” and started to eat. He finished his rather quickly, having skipped lunch for another editorial meeting. He then looked at John.

“How’s it taste?” Alex asked, hoping John actually wanted Pokey cheese and hadn’t just agreed with the first thing Laf suggested.

“Ifs gud.” John said around a full mouth. He paused, chewing, knowing that talking with a full mouth was rude. “It’s good, Papi.” Alex chuckled and continued to hold John to his side, allowing him to finish his food. Lafayette finished his rather quickly, taking his and Alex’s bowls to the kitchen.

John finished about half of his bowl of mac and cheese, feeling full and not wanting anymore. “I’m done, Papi.” he noted, sighing and leaning against Alex. Alex held him close and handed the bowl to Laf when he came back in.

“Shall I package this up and save it for later?” Lafayette asked, sitting down on the bed and brushing some hair out of John’s face.

“Yes Daddy.” John said quietly, yawning. Lafayette hurried out of the room to go and pack up the food, while Alex pulled John closer.

“Would you like to watch some cartoons before bed?” He asked softly, slowly starting to feel like he was getting better at this whole caretaker thing.

“Yes Papi.” John agreed, cuddling to Alex’s side. Alex scooped John up and carried him out to the living room, starting Netflix up and allowing it to load as he grabbed a blanket for John.

“Want me to wrap you up?” He asked, holding John’s favorite blanket out for him to see. It was fluffy and covered in little turtles, and John loved it to death.

“Blanket burrito!” John cooed excitedly. Alex chuckled and nodded, wrapping John up in a blanket burrito and settling down on the couch, holding him close. Lafayette came out to join them, pressing in close on John’s other side. He’d taken a less domineering role with the caretaking tonight, allowing Alex to take the lead and build some confidence.

“What would our little one like to watch?” Laf asked, accepting the remote from Alexander.

John hummed to himself, looking at the option on the screen. “Finding Dory?” He asked. Lafayette gladly found the movie and started it up, setting the remote back down on the coffee table so he could cuddle with his two boys. Alex was out within minutes, head resting on top of John’s and arms around the freckled man. Lafayette simply chuckled, pointing it out to John.

“I think Papi is more tired than he thought,” Laf whispered, pressing a soft kiss to John’s cheek.

“Papi did a good, right?” John asked. “He came and found me even though I went away to be alone? That’s okay, right?” Lafayette smiled and squeezed John lightly.

“Papi does so many goods, little one. Today he was perfect for you, taking care of you while I drove home. Your Papi is a good one, he just doesn’t realize it yet.” Laf reached over John to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“Papi is best Papi.” John murmured sleepily, cuddling into Alex’s side. Lafayette nodded in agreement, waiting for John to fall asleep. When he finally did, he turned the television off and lifted John into his arms, bringing his little burrito into the bedroom and tucking him under the covers. He then went back for Alex, who had slumped over into the pillows. Laf got them all situated properly, John sandwiched in between him and Alex.

“I love you both,” Laf whispered, allowing his eyes to fall shut. He fell asleep soon after that.

The next day, the trio had awoken in parts. Lafayette was the first awake, seeing his boys cuddling together, unable to really discern what limbs belonged to whom. He quietly escaped the room, heading to the kitchen to make some omelettes for breakfast, starting the coffeemaker.

Alex awoke next, groaning and stretching, eyes flying open when his hand hit cold sheets. He heard the sounds of things being moved in the kitchen, and he could feel John resting against his chest, so he knew Laf was up already. He rubbed his eyes and pulled John closer, allowing himself to snooze while he waited for John to wake up.

Eventually, John started to stir, whining quietly and opening his eyes to see Alex’s face, his boyfriend relaxed and pliant. He smiled sleepily and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling Alex start to respond to it almost immediately. When their lips finally parted Alex’s eyes opened and he gazed down at John.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he said, voice a little rough from sleep. John grinned at him.

“Good morning, babygirl,” he said, pressing another slow kiss to Alex’s lips. After a few moments they parted and Alex smiled at him.

“Laf’s in the kitchen. He probably made food.” Alex said, and allowed John to pull him up from the bed and lead them to the kitchen where Laf was putting out plates with omelettes on them.

“These look amazing. Thanks, babe!” John said happily, bouncing up to kiss Laf’s cheek before heading to the table and starting to munch on his omelette. Alex accepted a kiss from Laf and moved to the coffee maker, sighing happily as he found a mug of coffee already waiting for him. He then heard a ping from his phone, moving to where it was plugged in and grabbing the device. He opened it to see several unread messages in the Schuyler Sisters group chat.

Too good for us: Peggy, where are you?

Smol and Fierce: Grabbing doughnuts. Guess who I found.

Eldest mum: Do I even want to know?

Smol and Fierce: He wasn’t being very nice to the clerk. I had to have a frank conversation.

Too good for us: PEGGY

Smol and Fierce: I took him outside at least?

Eldest mum: Lol, Cash me ousside how bout da

Smol and Fierce: He is a mean.

Too good for us: At least tell me you didn’t get caught?!?!?!

Smol and Fierce: I use my black belt for good these days Eliza. You’ll know when I turn into batman.

Eldest mum: Please don’t kill me, I like being alive.

Caffeinated writer: what the hell is going on

Smol and fierce: Nothing to worry about

Alexander’s eyes widened as a picture came in. It was Charles Lee, and he had clearly taken quite the beating if the bruising and cuts on his face were any indication. Peggy had apparently done a number on him.

Caffeinated writer: holy shit

Smol and Fierce: They always look so peaceful when they’re sleeping.

Too good for us: . . . . . . . . 

Smol and Fierce: Do I have permission to steal his shit?

Too good for us: PEGGY

Smol and Fierce: I’ll throw it in a trash can on the way home?

Eldest mum: I mean. I’m not there to stop you

Caffeinated writer: if i was there i’d burn it

Too good for us: PEGGY WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS

Smol and Fierce: Alex agrees with me!!

Eldest mum: There is a first time for everything.

Smol and Fierce: Did you guys talk about it yet?

Caffeinated writer: just got up. Will for sure talk with him later.

Too good for us: Peggy, Herc is in route. Please don’t beat anyone else up until you have an alibi

Smol and Fierce: Yay, maybe he’ll give me a piggy back for victory!

Caffeinated writer: hell, i’ll give you a piggyback

Eldest mum: She’ll crush you, Alex.

Caffeinated writer: truth

Smol and Fierce: Don’t make me use my ninja skill on you!

Eldest mum: Herc is on the way. I want a custard filled doughnut

Smol and Fierce: Can Lee pay for it?

Caffeinated writer: Buy a dozen.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to us on Tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless and @heartlesslynx


End file.
